Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. Echo Echo is made out of silicon. Echo Echo wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. His voice originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, but became slightly lower. In Omniverse, Echo Echo looks pretty much the same only his eyes are now line-like and now has two black stripes on both of his ear plugs. His legs are also a little bit more stubby and the green circle on his hand is now bigger, covering most part of his hand. The Omnitrix symbol is now located on his forehead. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. His voice sounds more robotic now, and it echoes more, as if he is speaking through a portable microphone. Echo_Echo.png|Echo Echo in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, not unlike Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto can. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a "Wall of Sound", where Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an "Echo Chamber", where Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can also use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together. Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, as seen in Undercover. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. It has been shown that echo echo has the ability to use his sonic blasts to create a force field. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot. Echo Echo is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine Echo Echos in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Alien Force *Echo Echo first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2: **Echo Echo defeated a robot Dragon. *In Kevin's Big Score: **Echo Echo defeated Argit. *In Darkstar Rising: **Echo Echo battled Darkstar. *In Alone Together: **Echo Echo battled Reinrassic III, accidentally got teleported to planet Turrawuste, defeated a Dravek and located a Teleporter Pod. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy: **Negative Echo Echo battled Brainstorm. *In Undercover: **Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Grounded: **Echo Echo got grounded and used his phone to defeat some DNAliens. *In Unearthed: **Echo Echo defeated some DNAliens. *In Fool's Gold: **Echo Echo got eaten by primal Decka, before being vomited out again. *In Vreedle, Vreedle: **Echo Echo scared the Vreedle Brothers away. *In Single-Handed: **Echo Echo defeated Sunder. *In Trade-Off: **Echo Echo got into Kevin's car. *In The Secret of Chromastone: **Echo Echo took out Vilgax with a sonic scream. *In Above and Beyond: **Echo Echo defeated Helen. Ultimate Alien *''In Fame:'' **Echo Echo was seen on TV. *In Duped: **Echo Echo created "3 Bens", and later merged back together. *In Map of Infinity: **Echo Echo went Ultimate. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage: **Echo Echo destroyed some sonic collars. *In The Enemy of My Enemy: **Echo Echo contained a nuclear bomb to save Plumber's Academy until he went Ultimate to move it. *In Absolute Power: Part 2: **Several Echo Echos were killed by Ultimate Kevin and the remaining Echo Echo in Ben's car went Ultimate. *In Viktor: The Spoils: **Echo Echo destroyed some missiles before going Ultimate. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing: **Echo Echo threw a Plumber Ship into a lake. *In Greetings From Techadon: **Echo Echo battled a Techadon before going Ultimate. *In The Flame Keeper's Circle: **Echo Echo battled some Esoterica, and shattered Vilgax's tank. *In Double or Nothing: **Echo Echo battled Negative Rath before going Ultimate. *In The Perfect Girlfriend: **Echo Echo went Ultimate. *In Inspector Number 13: **Echo Echo played tennis with Julie. Omniverse *In It Was Them: **Echo Echo destroyed one of Dr. Animo's Mutant Ants. *In Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's: **Echo Echo defeated Trumbipulor. *In Special Delivery: **Echo Echo defeated Thunderpig using a sonic burst, accidentally destroying Mr. Baumann's car in the process. *In Tummy Trouble: **Echo Echo tried to bring a Murk Gourmand to safety, but brought him to the wrong tribe. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game *Echo Echo is a playable alien character on DS in the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Echo Echo is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Echo Echo is a playable alien character in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Echo Echo is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Online Games *Ben 10 Alien Force: Fuel Duel *Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Game Creator *Ben 10 Omniverse: Game Creator Naming and Translations Trivia *After Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo's voice was changed to sound a bit higher pitched. *"Wall of Sound" is an unlockable combo move in the video game Vilgax Attacks. *"Wall of Sound" is a special move in Cosmic Destruction and can be upgraded to increase damage. *According to Dwayne, Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams. *In FusionFall, there is a fusion of Echo Echo that when defeated releases Forever Knight Ninja sets. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Echo Echo's outer body is a containment suithttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/337690195681896770 and his inner body is made of living sound waveshttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352496096817209693. **Echo Echo's object duplication and flight were glitch powers.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/394570946834363706 References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens